In certain aspects of the semiconductor packaging industry, semiconductor elements are bonded to bonding locations. For example, in conventional die attach applications (also known as die bonding), a semiconductor die is bonded to a bonding location (e.g., a leadframe, another die in stacked die applications, a spacer, etc.). In advanced packaging applications (e.g., flip chip bonding, thermocompression bonding), semiconductor elements (e.g., bare semiconductor die, packaged semiconductor die, etc.) are bonded to bonding locations, with conductive structures (e.g., conductive bumps, contact pads, solder bumps, conductive pillars, copper pillars, etc.) disposed therebetween.
It is desirable that bonding machines (e.g., thermocompressive bonding machines, thermosonic bonding machines, ultrasonic bonding machines, etc.) be configured to accurately place and bond a semiconductor element to a bonding location. However, various inaccuracies and error sources exist in such bonding machines. Such inaccuracies and error sources are not identical from machine to machine, or from application to application. This results in challenges to the machine user and/or operator to consistently and accurately place and bond semiconductor elements.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved systems for, and methods of, bonding semiconductor elements to bonding locations.